College Fairytale
by GleeBrittana
Summary: AU - Santana and Brittany meet in a rather awkward way. This makes Santana not very fond of the other girl, but things change when they happen to go to the same college - the New York School of the Arts.
1. Blondes and coffee don't go together

**Title:** Blondes and coffee don't go together  
**Word Count:** 711 words  
**Author's Notes:** First story in English ever, it's not my mother tongue, so I'm already very sorry for all the mistakes. I try to limit them, but if you see any, just tell me! I hope you enjoy. :] And it's a bit short, so I promise that the next one will be longer!

-**  
**_  
Chapter One: Blondes and coffee don't go together_**  
Santana's point of view**

She was walking down the road when a sudden urge for coffee overwhelmed her. She had her bus in half an hour, so she entered the nearest Starbucks shop she could find – and there were many in New York City!

As she entered, she immediately felt the warmth in the store, heard the chatter of a few hundred people waiting and the stewing of the coffee machines. Her eyes scanned the place, many different people, a large counter and a few people behind it, wearing the typical green Starbucks apron and the black Starbucks hat. She saw the interior she knew so well, the warm brown colours, the wooden furniture and all the people gathered around a table drinking their coffees and laughing.

The smell of coffee gave her a smile, she hummed to the song that was playing on the radio.

After a small fifteen minutes, it was her turn to order. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and grinned to the tall blonde guy behind the desk. "Grande Caramel Macchiato please."

She was thinking of other things than coffee while she was waiting. It was late August, which meant she should get back to school when September arrived. The New York School of the Arts, her first year in college. She couldn't deny she was excited about it, it was a big step, and she could do what she liked the most, photography. High school was fun, but it had so many classes she wasn't interested in at all. And now it would be limited to the very minimum of obliged classes, such as English and Maths.

"Miss?"

Santana shifted her head towards a girl behind the desk, she held the tall coffee cup up in the air.

"Thank you." Santana said, taking over the coffee and nodding.

After the girl had thanked her for her visit, she left the shop and enjoyed the first sip of her Macchiato. _Finally coffee_, she thought sighing and smiled.

She made her way through a bunch of people and followed the road, ending up at a bus stop. She leaned against the glass wall and studied the time schedule. A bus in six minutes, she had a lucky day today.

At that moment someone bumped into her. Santana turned around, the cup of coffee slid out of her hand and crashed on the ground.

"Watch your _fucking_ steps, moron!" the Latina yelled. Her precious coffee was now spilled all over the pavement.

"I am _soooo_ sorry." It was a sweet, innocent, girly voice.

When Santana turned around, her eyes met a tall girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She bit her lower lip and had a nervous sparkle in her eyes. Other feelings lay in the black of her eyes, but Santana couldn't place them. And to be honest, she didn't even want to. That stupid blonde girl had ruined her coffee moment.

"I am really really really sorry! I will get you another one!" she excused herself, no clue about what she should do now.

"No time, I have a bus to catch. Damn you, that was my _fucking_ coffee." she cursed. The other girl chuckled.

"You think this is funny?"

"You really swear a lot, don't you?" the other girl asked, she had relaxed a bit, but still had a blush of shame on her pale cheeks.

"None of your _fu_..." she swallowed the '_fucking_' "none of your business."

Another soft laugh. "Well, I guess that's your bus. I am really sorry about your coffee. The next time we meet I'll get you one. Promised."

"Whatever." she got in the bus, flopped down on a seat at the back and searched for her iPod. While she was looking for a playlist to listen to, she couldn't help but think about what had happened.

_This only happens in movies. And they always end up in love. So cliché. I am __**so**__ not going into a relationship with her. The only thing she can get from me is a coffee cup deep down her ass._

She grinned, a song of Coldplay started playing and she soon forgot the coffee and the beautiful blonde.

-****

Thanks for reading! :]  
Leave some feedback if you want, I could use that.


	2. Dorms and roommates are instant happines

**Title:** Dorms and roommates are instant happiness  
**Word Count:** 1483 words  
**Author's Notes:**Wow, you guys are really amazing. I never could have hoped for so many positive reviews. Thank you so much! I managed to write a longer chapter, but it took quite some effort. Hope you like it! Oh, and I'm sorry for the multiple post-thing, something went wrong with my computer.

**-  
**_  
Chapter Two: Dorms and roommates are instant happiness_**  
Brittany's point of view**

It had been a very long and tiring week for Brittany. She had to survive the pressure of being all alone in a big city like New York, but also had the task of taking care of buying her own school materials. The list of things she needed was huge, so she had been shopping for many days in a row. The amount of bags that she had gotten from that shopping trip showed she hadn't neglected the opportunity to buy new clothes. She was a girl after all...

But she had been waiting for Saturday, the day she could finally move from the luxurious suite at the The Standard Hotel to her room in the dormitory of her new school.

It was also the Saturday evening she felt how tired she actually was, but there was no time to relax. There were too many boxes and bags full of clothes that had to be moved.

The first time she entered the room she would be living in for the next few months she stood there, _astonished_. This would be hers, all hers. Or, well, half hers, since she would get a roommate to share the amazingly big room with. The two beds stood next to one another, a space of four metres in between them. There were closets, a door to a bath room and one to a small kitchen. Against the left wall stood a table with some chairs. It wasn't much, but it was a enough.

But the best part was the balcony with the amazing view over the courtyard with the grass, the tall tree in the middle, the benches, the little pond, beautiful flowers, the old façade of the building. It was beautiful.

Now she was walking through the hallways with a box in her hands and two bags on her fragile shoulders. She put everything down, let out a sigh of relief and searched for her keys.

"Need some help with that?" a voice came from behind her, she turned on her heels and was confronted with a grinning, tall, Asian guy. He wore a casual jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt and a leather jacket. His black hear laid flat on his head.

"That would be really nice." she said smilingly. The guy took her bags, she dug up her key and opened the door.

"You can put them on my bed, it's the left one. My name is Brittany by the way." she introduced herself, while she put the box on the table and turned to the guy.

"I'm Mike. Are there others?"

Brittany nodded and walked out of the room. When Mike had left too she closed the door. "Thank you so much for helping me. It's really heavy."

"You're welcome. So, what are you here for? Please say Dance, that would _totally_make my day!"

Brittany beamed at him and nodded. "Dance is _so_my thing. We get to see each other a lot this year then, I guess."

Now it was Mike's turn to nod.

They kept moving stuff to Brittany's room until they had been walking the same hallways about twelve times. They crashed down on Brittany's bed and puffed.

"That was some _damn_tough labour. If I had known you owned so much..." he laughed and poked her between the ribs, she squeaked.

At that moment, when they were about to start a pillow or tickle fight, a key was pushed into the lock of the door. Two seconds later, an Asian girl entered the room.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted her with a beaming smile and walked over her to help her with the bag she was carrying.

"Errr... Hi?" she blushed, but hid it behind her long, black hair. She wore a black leather skirt, a stud belt and a red tank top. On her eyelids was some red make-up, which framed the brown eyes that were looking through the room. When they met Mike, she grinned.

"Mike Chang, is that you?"

"Tina?"

She nodded and ran towards him, jumped on his lap and pulled him in one _heck_of a hug.

"I want one too." Brittany pouted. The two laughed a little, Tina got up again and got hugged by Brittany the next moment.

"Are you going to be my roommate for the next several years?" Tina coughed. She took Brittany's arms and pulled them of her body, she gasped happily for air. "You give killer hugs, I'm not sure I'm going to survive that."

"I'm sorry. Normally I'm very sweet. But yeah, we will be roommates. Isn't that fun?" Brittany walked out of the room and took the lonely bag that was waiting to be carried in.

"Thank you." Tina thanked Brittany for her help, she didn't knew that she would meet such a nice person at her very first day. And that the girl would be living with her from now on was even _greater_.

"So, where do you know Mike from?" Brittany asked curiously. She flopped down on her bed again and rested her head on her arms.

Tina grinned, and so did Mike.

"He is my ex-boyfriend. We dated a few years ago, and we met at a bar back in Ohio."

"Yeah, she is the best girlfriend I had so far. But we were more friends than lovers, so we broke up."

"That is _so_sweet." Brittany sighed, a huge smile brightening up her face. The tiredness had left, there was too much happiness.

Tina sat down next to Mike and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hummed.

"Where is your room?" the black-haired asked. Mike tickled her lightly on her arm.

"Don't be so curious. But okay, I trust you. Don't come murder me in my sleep, that is not nice! It's a bit further down the hallway, room 601."

"I won't kill you. I'll let... Oh, such a shame! I don't even know your name." The last part was directed to Brittany, who lifted her head and smiled.

"It's Brittany."

"Well, Mike, I'll let Brittany kill you. We're partners in crime, you know."

"Are we?" Brittany asked frowning. She had never accepted to be a criminal, did she?

Mike and Tina both bursted out in laughter, Brittany simply shrugged and got off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower and let you two catch up." She knelt down next to one of her bags, looked for a shirt and a pants, a towel and soap and then left both of them as she entered the bathroom.

It was a small bathroom, white tiles against the walls and light brown ones on the floor. A narrow shower cabin, a sink and a mirror. A small, wooden stool in the corner.

Brittany dumped her stuff on the stool, undressed and got in the shower.

**xoxoxox**

When she had finally showered and had put on the loose red squared pants and a greyish, old shirt she walked into the room again. Tina was unpacking her stuff, there was no sign of Mike at all.

"Where has he gone?" she pouted, throwing her towel in the corner and jumping on her bed.

"To his room, he had a lot of things to take care of. Is it okay if I go now?" she pointed at the bathroom door.

"Sure, go ahead!"

She got off the bed and opened one of her boxes. On top of it was her teddy-bear duck. She hugged it, before placing it on her pillow. The rest of the box followed quick, she decorated her part of the room with happy, sunny, cheery stuff she had brought from home.

She felt home already.

"I think I've never enjoyed a shower so much." Tina sighed as she left the bath room in a long, black dress. She had put her hair up in a high pony tail. She saw the changes in the room immediately.

"Oh god, our taste is so going to clash. I'm all about the black, _gothy_stuff."

"I guessed so, yes. And I don't mind." Brittany beamed, folded the box and threw it in the dustbin.

"Okay, I've warned you. But I'm going to do that tomorrow, I'm really tired." After a yawn, she lay down on her bed and slipped under the sheets.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too. Let me close the curtains.

She danced through the room of pure happiness, closed the curtains and turned around. She had to admit that the darkness freaked her out a little, but she now was a big girl, and they weren't afraid of the dark.

As she felt the soft, comforting sheets against her skin, she fell asleep.

**-**

**Thanks for reading, I love every one of you out there! :]**


	3. Blondes and school are even worse

**Title:** Blondes and school are even worse  
**Word Count:** 1282 words  
**Author's Notes:**Last update for a while, since I'm going to Italy with school. Thirteen days, got my hopes on great weather. Going to see a lot, but I'll try to write something during long bus trips.

**-  
**_  
Chapter Three: Blondes and school are even worse_**  
Santana's point of view**

Santana woke up early on Monday morning, due to her alarmclock. After a yawn, a groan, some tossing and turning underneath the sheets and another yawn, she got out of bed.

She showered longer than necessary, the water making her less sleepy. But she would only be fully awake when she'd got some coffee in her system.

With a towel around her wet body and her hair dripping on her tanned shoulders she walked through the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Breakfast normally was no big deal for her, in summer she actually never ate before midday. But that had another reason.

Work.

She had been working all summer for Paulie, at Paulie's Pizza Restaurant. It had been the third year in a row, and she earned much because she worked many days and long hours. She could only get some sleep every night around three am. So she actually never woke up before midday.

It was a huge change when she had had the weekend all to herself and she could go to sleep before it was even dark. But it didn't make any difference to her waking up ceremony.

After she found an apple she got back to her room, deciding what to wear that day. First day of college, she _had_to make a perfect first impression.

A long time of doubts followed, but she ended up putting on a skinny black jeans and a dark blue tank top that fitted perfectly. She was proud of the way her curves were slightly showing.

She ran a hand through her drying hair and got in the bathroom once again, where she had to whip away the condensed water on the mirror.

She put on some light make-up: mascara, lip-gloss. Many guys had already told her she was a natural beauty, so she wanted to stick with that.

She took her keys and some money, hung the band of her bag on her shoulder and left her apartment. She immediately felt the warm wind blowing in her face, with a grin she walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

**xoxox**

The New York School of the Arts was an old school, the building was about a thousand years old and had the authentic look been preserved. The inside, however, was adapted to 2011. Paintings and pictures in frames and big lockers in rows against the walls, doors of glass, class rooms with computers and touch-screen black boards, dance halls and photo studios fully equipped, but their pride was the large auditorium that was the centre of their school.

Santana walked through the hallways, looking for her locker. It wore number '1113' on it, she would have no difficulty remembering it, but she was good with numbers anyway.

She had been searching for ten minutes when she finally found it, she opened it with a big smile and saw that the school had dumped all her school books in there. It was a big pile.

"Amazing, seems like I _am _really going to study this year." she mumbled. She discovered the paper that was pinned against the back of the locker door. Her schedule.

She had 'Atelier Photography' and 'History of Photography' as her first two classes and looked for the books. When she had finally found them, the bell started ringing. She looked at the classroomnumber, slammed her locker door shut and started running. She didn't like coming late.

She wasn't really late, since their professor hadn't arrived yet. She quickly sat down on the first empty chair she could find.

"Right on time." the girl next to her said. She had sandy blonde hair waving over her shoulders and hazel-coloured eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to standing up so early." Santana sighed.

"Oh, I see. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Quinn."

"Santana."

Santana knew she would never really like the girl that much. She was too direct and happy and cheery. She _hated_direct and happy and cheery.

Their prof entered the classroom, she was a tall woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse, with a little too much buttons undone.

"Hi class, I am miss Holiday, but I prefer you all just call me Holly. I'm more an artist than a teacher."

The woman sat down _on_the desk instead of behind and crossed her legs. The serious look on her face melted away in a big smile.

"I don't like introduction games. And I'd forget your names anyway. So let's just start."

**xoxox**

After her first two classes Santana was already sure that she had chosen the right education. Photography really was her thing.

She was walking towards her locker with Quinn right behind her – the girl hadn't left her for even a minute – witt her arms full of sheets. Their teacher of 'History of Photography' had given them a lot to work through as homework, but Santana knew this was going to be a standard task every week.

"My locker is right here." Quinn said and waved goodbye.

Santana walked further on her own, smiling and happy that she was freed of Quinn. She now had a small ten minutes to get her stuff into her locker and look around a bit, then she had to go to PE.

She saw her locker and grinned. Maybe she knew the school already better then she could've expected. At that moment someone ran into her. She fell down, all of her papers flew through the air and got jumbled on the floor.

"Watch your _fucking_steps, moron!" she angrily shouted.

"Hey, I've heard that one before."

Santana turned around and saw the girl that also had walked against her earlier this week.

"Don't even think about making this a habit, 'cause I don't think this is funny at all."

"I am really sorry – _again_. I'm just a bit clumsy."

"I see."

"Let me help you with that. Wow, there are so many papers."

"You think."

"Er... yeah, I think I think so."

Brittany helped Santana out with collecting and organizing all her papers.

"And thank you very much. I barely have time left."

She took her papers and walked away, opened her locker and put everything in it. When she closed the door, she saw the blonde girl leaning against the locker next to hers. She beamed a smile at her.

"What?"

"We are locker neighbours!"

"That is _soooooooooo_fantastic." Santana mimicked Brittany's happy voice and sighed, sarcasm was her thing too.

"Indeed." she nodded.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I am heading to PE. Bye."

"Wait!" Brittany wrapped her fingers around Santana's wrist.

"What?" she asked frustrated. The blonde girl was ruining the good mood she had built up carefully during class.

"Can I walk with you? I have PE too and I can't really find my classrooms. I'm lucky I have Mike. He is a friend I made yesterday and he does Dance too, isn't that cool?"

Santana bit on her tongue. The girl was happy and cheery and it was hard not to burst out in curses and angriness.

Instead of that she shrugged. "Sure."

"Sweet! My name is Brittany by the way."

"Santana."

"Nice name. Well, Santana. Do you want to get a coffee during the lunch break? I kinda owe you that."

"No time." she lied quickly. If there was something she absolutely didn't want to do, it was spending more time with Brittany than necessary.

**Thanks for reading! :]**


	4. Innocent longing

**Title:** Innocent longing  
**Word Count:** 1281 words  
**Author's Notes: **Italy was SO amazing! I really enjoyed it, best trip of my life. Venice was my favorite city to visit! Thanks for all the patience you had, here finally is chapter 4. I've already written chapter five 'til seven, but I still need to adapt certain things so it can take up to a week for me to post the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing and having patience and, yeah. I love you guys *cheesy mood, help*.

**-  
**_  
Chapter Four: Innocent longing_**  
Brittany's point of view**

As PE was the only hour in the week in which it was allowed to move around, release energy, anger and irritation, to use the muscles she had trained intensely at the many dance schools she had attended, Brittany had always loved it.

But the teacher she met on the field was about to change her opinion, it was Sue's life mission to make every student hate PE.

Sue Sylvester was a woman in her mid-fourties, wearing only tracksuits and a short hairdo. She ate nothing but filthy protein drinks in order to hold on to her trained, slim body. She had earned her respect by bringing many cheerleader squads to winning trophies and national competitions, but also made many enemies by doing so. She ended up being a physical education teacher at a college, but earned enough of both money and respect, so she didn't complain.

When the fresh students walked on the field, all studies combined – going from Photography to Dance to Drama... - she took a megaphone and started yelling in it.

"Get your lazy asses here so I can see what meat I have to deal with this year. Let's make athletes out of you fatties! I will not tolerate lying or crying during my short fifty minutes, every spineless freak of you will die painfully."

"Great, we have a lunatic teacher for PE. Can't get any better," Santana sighed.

"Come on, it'll be fine," Brittany tried to cheer her up. Didn't work. Santana scowled, her brows made her face look like a thunder cloud and her eyes actually shot thunder bolts.

"Let's start with some laps. How about... twenty? Thirty? Wait. Since it's your first time... fourty!" She grinned widely and dropped the megaphone, only to take a clipboard. She sat down next to a small, blonde girl with the syndrome of Down, who was holding a stopwatch. Sue seemed to say something nice to the girl because she smiled and nodded, took the stopwatch between her two hands and pushed a button. Sue blew into a metal whistle.

"She can't be fucking serious," Santana groaned.

"I guess she is."

**xoxo**

Brittany was seated on one of the benches in the shower room and was staring at the white tiles on the wall. She breathed heavily, her muscles were sore and the sweat was dripping down her face, carving deep into her skin. PE had never been so enervating.

The other girls entered one after another, taking of their clothes and jumping into the showers. Sighs of relief, the ticking of water. It made Brittany calm down a bit. She took the pink headband out of her messy blonde hair.

Santana entered as last. She looked a bit like Brittany did, with totally ruined hair and red cheeks and heavy breathing and a sweaty body. But it made her look adorable – at least that was what Brittany thought.

"Hey Santana. Still alive?" Brittany asked, walking to the showers with the Latina.

"I guess so. They need at least four Sues to bring me down." She took of the black tank top and the dark blue shorts and stepped under a shower in her underwear.

"Please, I can't handle four Sues," Brittany smiled, while she was taking her clothes off too. She hadn't noticed the bitchy sound in Santana's voice, and thought they actually had their first real conversation going and that made her extremely happy.

As they stood next to each other in the shower, Brittany tried not to look around too obviously. Many new bodies, new faces. She liked to see people naked. Not because she was a perv, because she actually had no clue what the word meant and because she just wasn't. But it made people look vulnerable, because they literally had nothing to hide. Nothing at all.

At her previous school many girls had had troubles with it. With the way Brittany stared, how she examined every little detail. So they started bullying her and calling her names.

After a while, Brittany had accepted that. She knew she was different, she had always known. And she couldn't help it. Girls attracted her just as much as boys did. Girls only fascinated her more.

When Britanny got out of the shower, Santana wasn't ready yet. She waited, because she felt the urge to do so. And she watched, looked, observed. She saw how the water was following every curve of the short body, how it touched every single spot of the soft, brown skin. She saw how Santana's tummy and hips weren't really thin, but how the little bit of fat suited her, she saw that Santana actually had really nice legs and an ass she couldn't neglect either.

If Santana knew, she would be ashamed. She didn't like it that she wasn't able to be extremely thin. But Brittany liked it. Liked every single thing about Santana's body. The small scar on her back, only two centimetres beneath her righter shoulder-blade, and the one on the outside of her elbow. Brittany liked how Santana moved her hips a little when she was concentrating, how rough she rubbed her skin, but how gentle her hands moved through her hair.

"Hi Brittany!" The girl turned around. It was Tina, smiling widely.

"Hey Tina!" Brittany answered happily and patted on the place next to her. Tina sat down immediately, leaning against Brittany slightly.

"Were you thinking? You were staring at the same tile the whole time."

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah. No. I mean, not really. Just tired."

"I know what you mean. Coach Sylvester is crazy."

"That's the least you can say!"

The two girls laughed shortly, and they saw a few others leave the locker room. Tina turned towards Brittany a bit more, and blinked.

"Do you want to get lunch together? Mike is coming too and he really adores you, so you would make him really happy."

"Sure, I'd love too! And I like Mike too, he is my Asian guy twin brother. But er... can I bring someone?"

"Of course! Who?"

"That's a surprise!" Brittany giggled.

"Too bad. But I'll see the Mistery Guy or Girl in an hour, so it's okay. Let's meet in front of the entrance of the school at twelve."

"Okay!"

With new energy she got up and started putting on some new clothes: a skinny dark blue jeans with a loose grey shirt and a black vest. She combed her blonde hairs and saw the reflection of a Latina in the mirror she was standing in front of.

"Santana, can I ask you something?"

The brown-haired girl turned around, looked into the reflection of a pair of light blue eyes. Her eyebrow raised up highly, a questioning look in her eyes. "Sure."

"My friends Tina and Mike want to have lunch together with me and I should bring someone, but I actually don't know that many people yet. So do you want to come? I know you have no time, but I do owe you that coffee and you have to eat something." Brittany added her most charming smile.

Santana doubted a few moments, but it was true, she had to eat something. And well, Brittany wouldn't stop until she had bought her that stupid coffee.

After a sigh she whispered: "Sure. Where do we meet?"

Brittany grinned and told Santana everything Tina had told her. Then she took her bag and left, headed towards 'History of Dance'. It would be so much fun, and she wasn't talking about her class.


	5. The Lunch Aftermath

**Title:** The Lunch Aftermath  
**Word ****Count:** 1717 words  
**Author's Note:**It's a little bit long but I wanted to end with the thingie I ended with, and maybe it's a little bit fast, but I couldn't hold it anymore. Hope you enjoy, thanks for everyone who favorites, follows and reacts – you mean the world to me! Oh, and I couldn't help but insert one of my favorite movies – the Step Up Trilogy. I figured Brittany would love dance movies, so Step Up too.

-**  
**_  
Chapter Five: The Lunch Aftermath  
_**Santana's point of view**

Their lunch time went by pretty fast. Santana found out that Tina and Mike were pretty fun to hang out with, and Brittany was too.

They finished eating their sandwiches – Santana chose grilled chicken with three different slices of cheese and a hot and spicy sauce – and Tina and Mike already left together. Brittany wanted to buy Santana a coffee first so they now were walking over to the counter.

The girl behind the counter had looked utterly bored when they had entered the sandwich bar but was grinning as she saw the two girls coming over.

"Hey Megan!" Brittany greeted the emerald green-eyed, curly brown-haired, porcelain-faced girl.

"Hi Brittany. What can I do for you and your _friend_?" Her voice was soft and girly, and Santana didn't miss on the undertone that was underneath her words. She frowned.

Brittany turned towards Santana and shot her an asking glance. The Latina shrugged and mouthed 'surprise me'.

"Give her what I normally take. And now excuse me, I _really _have to go to the bathroom." She left ten dollar behind before heading to the girls room.

Megan put on the large machine and gathered all the things she needed, Santana tapped her foot against the word every four seconds.

"So… are you her girlfriend?" Megan asked as she put a plastic cup with brown liquid on the counter and reached out for the whipped cream bottle.

"Not at all, we aren't even friends." Santana said as she looked intensely at the door Brittany just went through.

The girl sprayed chocolate flocks and fluid caramel over the cream and then put everything down to take the money. As she was pushing on some buttons of the till and grabbed the money to give the change she asked "Why not?" and casted a judging look at the Latina.

"I don't know. She's really different from me, I guess."

"Or you don't open up to her. She is awesome. Happiness Embodied. Just try. She bought you a _fucking _drink."

At that moment Brittany returned. She smiled widely. "Keep the change."

"Sure?" The blonde nodded. "Thanks."

Santana grabbed her cup and got a slice of extremely sugary cake with a much saying wink. She rolled her eyes at Megan.

She made her way out of the bar and waited for Brittany to come outside as well. Megan's words kept bouncing through her head.

When Brittany finally came out Santana smiled at her.

"Do you want my slice of cake?" Santana offered her.

Brittany almost exploded of the overdose of happiness as she grinned and took the cake, bouncing up and down of enthusiasm.

They walked over to the bus stop and Santana took her first sip. It was extremely sweet – exactly what you would expect of what Brittany usually would drink.

"What's this?" She asked as a chocolate flock melted on her tongue.

"Hot coco, silly! I don't like coffee, it doesn't taste like rainbows and butterflies!"

After another sip Santana felt something strange crawling up her spine and a lump in her throat. She started reliving a pushed away memory as Brittany kept rambling about things she didn't like to eat or drink.

**xoxox**

"_Santana, come inside, it's getting dark!" A short, black-haired woman stood on the threshold of the back door and had a worried, pitiful glaze in her eyes._

_Santana didn't move, didn't _even _think about leaving her place on the wooden swing underneath the bald tree branches. She just continued staring at the snow around her and the little flocks tha__t were falling out of the sky._

"_Santana, please! Mommy and daddy really have to go, please come inside!"_

_Santana, only seven years old, sighed and got up. For being so young she already was stubborn _as hell_._

"_I'm sorry sweetie. We will be back very soon__." Santana's mother said and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You are freezing! Here, take Daddy's sweater."_

_Santana put on the big, black sweater and shivered, she only felt at that very moment how _friggin' _cold it had been outside._

"_Mommy and daddy are leaving as soon as auntie Lizzie is here to play with you."_

_Santana nodded, although she didn't like it that her parents would be gone for the entire evening and a huge part of the night._

_She looked up. "Mommy, can you make me hot coco?"_

_The woman placed a soft kiss on her daughter's hair. "Sure sweetie. Go sit on the couch, daddy will put on the telly."_

_Santana ran over to the living room and jumped on the couch. Her dad, a doctor with short black hair and soft, dark brown eyes and the most attracting smile in the whole wide world put on the television and pushed a tape in the video recorder. "Cinderella, your favorite."_

_Santana smiled and nodded._

_A few minutes later her aunt Elizabeth entered the house and kissed her niece on the c__heek. "All set__ for the best evening of your life? I brought some games and I am going to tell you stories and we're going to make paintings with our fingers." Santana giggled._

"_Auntie Lizzie, you're such a silly. I'm seven now, I don't need bed time stories__ anymore."_

"_I am about the age of your mommy and I still like stories. Age is no matter for stories."_

"_Okay auntie."_

_Her mother entered the room and gave her daughter her hot chocolate milk._

"_Thank you mommy."_

"_Be a sweet girl and listen to auntie Lizzie. Now, mommy and daddy are leaving."_

"_I love you, mommy."_

"_I love you too sweetie."_

**xoxox**

Santana swallowed loud – loud enough for Brittany to hear it.

"Something wrong?" The blonde asked worried. Santana shrugged and drank from her drink before passing it to Brittany. Brittany dipped her finger in the whip cream and then put it in her mouth.

"Let's catch the bus." Santana said and dragged Brittany to the bus stop.

They hopped on the bus two minutes later and sat down on a bench in the back.

Brittany leaned against Santana. The Latina tensed up but immediately relaxed again. She heard Megan's words over and over again. '_Or you don't open up to her… open up to her… open up…_'. She snaked her arm around Brittany's waist. A small smile crept onto the blonde's face.

They talked a little about ducks and Disney movies – two of Brittany's favorite subjects, which got clear during lunch when she had steered almost every silence into those subjects.

When they arrived at school Brittany intertwined her smallest finger with Santana's pinky and smiled. "Santana, you are my super very best friend now."

Santana scowled but didn't say anything. It actually felt kind of good.

**xoxox**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and Santana actually enjoyed having classes. It really interested her so much she could pay attention, something she never succeeded in at her high school. At the end of her last class she walked home and the very moment she entered her apartment, her thoughts kicked in.

She couldn't forget how Brittany had gotten in her life so sneaky and subtle. And now they were best friends. Well, Brittany thought so. But it wouldn't harm anyone, right?

Santana took of her jacket and threw her bag onto the table. Then she flopped down on the couch and wrapped her arms around a grey pillow.

Brittany was really chill to hang out with. Having a real best friend could be something good, something that would open up Santana and make her more like the other girls of her age.

She sat up again. Brittany's friendship was a keeper.

**xoxox**

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday went by even faster. Santana got to her classes, made homework, talked a bit with Quinn, Tina and Mike and a little bit much with Brittany. She quickly got to know the blonde – all her dreams, wishes, thoughts and opinions about superficial subjects.

Friday came soon and Santana regretted having a two day break every week because she would miss Brittany – although she would've never had thought she would depend on someone so soon.

During lunch they ate outside in the grass with Tina, Mike and Quinn.

Brittany was explaining how she started dancing to Santana as the others were talking about the guy Quinn was _so _checking out.

"I was born from a boom box. I know that because Luke was talking about it all the time and it makes sense to my life.."

Santana laughed shortly, but then saw that Brittany had meant every single word.

"You're born from a boom box? Like, seriously? Who is that Luke guy?"

Brittany looked as if Santana had said something really dumb. "You don't know Luke? Haven't you ever seen Step Up 3?"

Santana took a sip of her bottle of water. "No, I don't. I've never seen _any_ Step Up movie to be honest."

"That's really a shame, miss Lopez! I hereby invite you for a Step Up marathon slash sleepover at my dorm. Oh wait, Tina! Can I invite Santana over to our dorm tonight?"

The Asian girl nodded.

"Okay, so Santana, I'll see you tonight?" Brittany's eyes looked so hopeful that Santana couldn't do anything but accept the offer. Frankly, she'd never been invited to a sleepover before.

"What should I bring?" Santana asked and took out the bright green apple out of her bag. Brittany again had that look as if Santana had said something dumb.

"Never been to a sleepover?"

"Of course I have. But I could bring some food or drinks, I don't know. The sleepovers I went to were always _party hardy_."

"You could bring a bottle of whatever, but I don't think we need alcohol to make fun. I am _so_ hilarious and you are awesome as well. And Step Up is fantastic, so tonight will be perfect."

"If you say so..." Santana grinned.

"Didn't I just say that?" Brittany scowled.

Santana smiled. "Please, never change, Brittany."


	6. The Step Up Trilogy

**Name: **The Step Up Trilogy Sleepover  
**Word count: **2016 words  
**Author's Note: **So I was really melting when Santana sang Songbird, mad when she didn't show up at 'Fondue For Two' (but could've expected that one coming, it's Santana) and then Prom... Poor Sanny, she can be my Queen. :3 Anyways, here is the next chapter. I'm hoping to be able to post another chapter or even two before I have my exams (from the 7th until the 22th of June). But that's not for now.

_Chapter Six: The Step Up Trilogy Sleepover  
_**Brittany's point of view**

Brittany waited in front of the school. It was already getting late, a bit past five o'clock. They had decided to meet each other after classes so Brittany could guide her friend to her dorm room, since Santana never had been there.

She was afraid that Santana got lost or something after another five minutes and she dug up her phone, only to remember she never had asked the phone number of the Latina.

_Great, _she thought.

She felt a hand brushing against her lower arm and turned around. Her eyes met with warm brown ones. Brittany wrapped her arms around the small shoulders of the Latina and gave one of her superduperbeary hugs. That had happened often this week, since Brittany had made it her mission to light up Santana's world.

"I was waiting for you. Like, a really long time." Brittany pouted as she released the Latina but linked their pinkies to drag her into the building.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was walking to you and then remembered I had left my bag in my locker so I had to return. And then Quinn started talking to me. She really is a _pain in the ass_."

Brittany chuckled at Santana's use of words. She was already used to her friend swearing and cursing a lot, but it made her laugh from time to time. As long as she didn't really insult people in the face, it was all fine. Unless the people could feel in their head that someone said something bad about them, that would really suck and it wouldn't be okay anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked as the blonde didn't say anything and was staring of in the far distance. Brittany blinked and then turned to Santana.

"About how I'm going to share one of my favorite movies with you. That's going to rock your world."

"Sure will."

They arrived at Brittany's room just as Tina was leaving. She was dragging a dark-skinned girl and Mike out of the room.

"Hey Brittany, Santana. Meet Mercedes, she's a friend of Quinn and me. We're going to a party in the suburbs of New York and stay over at her house. So the room is all yours."

"Have fun!" Brittany smiled and pushed Santana inside the room, following her and closing the door behind her back after waving at her friends and Mercedes, now considered a friend as well.

Brittany easily made friends, it was like her nature to be friendly to everyone and actually everyone liked her. She had had a few difficulties with befriending Santana, but it was worth all the effort. And it wasn't that hard after all, it could have been tougher. But Brittany would've actually done anything for the girl as she felt how warm and fuzzy the Latina made her feel.

Brittany pushed Santana on her bed and walked over to the big television on the table. It was a gift from Tina's parents. They visited earlier this week and had gotten her this television. Brittany immediately had called her parents to ask if they could send over a box with her favorite DVDs, and the package had arrived only two days later by airplane.

"Santana, you really have to give me your phone number so I can call you the next time I freak out about you being late." Brittany said as she was turning on the television and searching the three Step Up movies.

"Give me your cell." The Latina ordered. Brittany threw her her pink Nokia phone and finally found the one she was looking for first, Step Up one with Channing Tatum and his hot girlfriend.

Santana dialed her number, saved it in the phone and called herself. "And now I have your number too, in case I need to text you because I'm running late."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Put on the movie, I can't wait!" Santana laughed and lifted her bag from the floor to grab a package of Haribo candy that was hidden underneath her clothes.

The begin song – _Show me the Money _by Petey Pablo – started playing and Brittany flopped down on the bed, staring at the candy with big longing eyes.

"Shall we open it?" Santana asked. As the blonde nodded eagerly she slowly started opening the bag and held it out for Brittany just out of reach. Brittany basically attacked the sweets – and Santana's hand.

Brittany calmed down a few minutes later and blushed. "Sorry."

"That was really adorable. You made me think of myself about twelve years ago. I would act the same when my mom brought candy from the supermarket."

"Tell me about you being young and adorable. Not that you aren't adorable anymore 'cause you truly are. And hot and gorgeous." She closed her mouth with a soft 'plop'. "I'd better shut up." A red color appeared on her cheeks. She hated how her tongue would spawn words she didn't want to say – not that she didn't mean them, because she did, she really did.

Santana chuckled. "Let's just watch the movie, okay? I see some guys trashing a school, so I'm more than interested."

Brittany turned to the screen and blew out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. That could've turned out way different.

**xoxox**

They ordered pizza between the first and the second movie and ate it on bed.

"So, what do you think so far?" Brittany asked. She picked a piece of pineapple from her pizza and slowly nibbled on it.

"They have killer moves and the dance between Nora and Tyler at the end was _smokin'_."

"I know, right! I tried to dance like that once but I had no partner. Perhaps I could ask Mike one time..." She imagined doing the dance with Mike and giggled. That would be so awkward, everyone knew he was crushing on Tina all over again.

"That would be awesome." She took a bite from her cheese pizza and grinned. Brittany tried not to look too obvious, but it was hard to ignore Santana. The Latina looked so adorable as she was enjoying her pizza _so_ much.

"I'll put on the second one." Brittany pushed herself of the bed and changed the disc. "I think you'll like this one better, there is this girl that totally could be your twin."

**xoxox**

"I like the girl, she's hot." Santana said. No further emotions looked to lift of from her faces, not even a big goofy grin, one like Brittany. Brittany was all fuzziness and warmth because the two movies had both ended with a very sappy happy end.

"Yeah, she totally is! I'm going to put on pj's!" Brittany started peeling of the white skinny she had been wearing all day and looked for her short pink shorts as she was done. She ended up finding them in the bathroom and put them on there. She walked back into the room to take of her shirt and pull out a white tank top out of the closet to put it on as well. As she turned around she saw that Santana had been focusing on her nails. "Don't you need to change?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Brittany could see Santana felt awkward to change in front of the blonde, but after a split second decided it could do no harm, so she started taking of her clothes.

Brittany couldn't take her eyes of of the girl as she was putting on the loose gray jogging with a dark red tank top.

Santana got back down on the bed as she was finished and Brittany followed her lead after putting in the last disc.

"I really don't like that we already reached the last one. It's nice being with you." Brittany sighed.

"I'm not leaving. I'm here to stay and sleep with you. Err, I mean to sleep next to you in your crib."

Brittany giggled as she cuddled up against Santana and started playing the movie. "You are awesome, San."

**xoxox**

"Now I get the 'born from a boom box'-thingy." Santana said and stretched her back. She had been in the same position for the past two and a half hours, just so Brittany could keep her cuddling-position.

Speaking of which... Brittany was putting back the movies on their right spot and turned on MTV.

"Who was your favorite character?"

"Andie, duh. That HBIC was awesome."

"HBIC?"

"Head Bitch In Charge. That's kind of my title."

"You aren't really bitchy, just sometimes and you _do_ swear a lot."

"I was HBIC at my high school, and I'll be HBIC at my college. Mark my words."

"How can I mark them? I have no marker to mark words with, like, spoken words. I do have a pink marker for when I study, but that's it. And why do you want to be a bitch?"

Santana laughed before answering. "That's how I roll, girl."

**xoxox**

They were talking for the rest of the evening. Santana happened to be a master in dodging things she didn't want to talk about. But she did say things. Brittany looked closely to every gesture, every glance, every word, every breath and it all told Brittany everything she wanted to know.

For example the way Santana would wait and think first as she was about to answer a question. It told Brittany the Latina was afraid of telling too much, that she was very smart but insecure. It wasn't how she acted, how she wanted people to see her. But Brittany knew that this was the real Santana. She could tell.

Also the way the brown eyes would narrow as Brittany mentioned 'parents' made her believe that Santana didn't have a good relationship with her parents.

In return, the blonde told the Santana little somethings about herself. The way she could free her mind of thoughts as she danced, how she was slightly afraid of the dark and that she was terrified when she was somewhere alone.

It was already dark outside as Brittany yawned and Santana did so too. They laughed, but then Brittany got up. "I think it's time to go to sleep. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the other one." She turned off the light and tucked herself in.

She smiled. It had been a very nice evening.

"Thank you." Santana sighed, swallowed, coughed. "For being my friend and giving me my first sleepover."

_First sleepover? That really is a shame, I thought Santana would've done every typical friend-thing already many times._

"You're more than welcome. Anytime."

She heard a deep sigh and the sounds of a body turning underneath the sheets.

"Santana, you are like... from New York, right?" Brittany lay down on one side and looked at where Santana was supposed to be, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I've never seen New York. I mean the really cool things."

"Next weekend. And you can stay over at my place."

"Thank you. For being my friend and giving me my first _perfect_ sleepover."

"You're more than welcome. Anytime."

**xoxox**

Brittany was intensely focused on Santana's breathing. It was soft, steady, regular. She had to be sleeping.

The blonde came out of bed and walked over to hers, lay down and pushed her body against Santana. She snaked an arm around her hips. Brittany inhaled the scent of Santana's body, hair and breath. With a smile she pushed her head in the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana moaned soft and sweat was dripping down her face. She started whispering things, like 'Leave me alone!' and 'No, don't do that to me!'. Brittany held her tighter. It was the best remedy for nightmares. She could know, her mom had told her.


	7. Working StressFun

**Name: **Working Stress/Fun  
**Word count: **1934words  
**Author's Note: **It's been a few hectic months for me. Last lessons and final exams of high school, being graduated, register for University (Philology and Literature Dutch – English :D), mentor on Summer camp, getting in a relationship with the sweetest girl ever and the incredibly beautiful last movie of Harry Potter, in which I bawled my eyes out. But now I'm back, with another chapter of this story! I will be posting another story in the near future, and one of my stories will be finished soon. I'll try to update regular on every one of them, but I _always_ come up with new ideas and it's exhausting, really. The new story will be a Glee and Harry Potter crossover, multi-chaptered and rather long running. Thought to give you a heads up. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts, they mean the world to me.

_Chapter Seven: Working Stress/Fun**  
**_**Santana's point of view**

Santana woke up as her source of warmth escaped, a shiver ran down her spine. It took her a while to realise that it had been Brittany, and another second to know they had slept next to each other.

She groaned into her pillow. Mornings weren't her ting _at all_. She would be moody for at least an hour and yell at people for no more reason than breathing too loud. She heard Brittany giggle. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve o'clock. Do you want to have breakfast or lunch?"

Santana lifted her head to answer but suddenly remembered what day and what time it was. "Oh shit! I need to shower!" She jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

After a record time of three minutes she stood back in the room, dripping water all over the floor and desperately holding a towel around her body. She found it rather awkward to be naked with the blonde, although they had already showered together at school.

She felt the lack of sleep in her eyes but her head was fully awake. _How quick can I get to center New York?_

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as soon as she exited the kitchen and saw Santana getting her clothes out of her bag.

Santana quickly put on a set of underwear and a black pair of jeans. She was looking for the dark green working short she needed as she answered to Brittany. "I totally forgot I have to work today, so I can't have breakfast and lunch with you, I'm really sorry."

She almost clapped in her hands as she found the shirt and pulled it on.

When she turned around she saw how sad Brittany looked. She had hoped for a long day with her new best friend and now she would be leaving before they even had properly woken up.

Santana walked over to Brittany to hug her. "I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you. Next weekend I'll be all yours." She whispered in the blonde's ear. _Why am I saying this? And since when do I care about her? I mean, she is just another goofy girl that wants to be my friend._ But the hug felt too good, the warmth of Brittany's body poured into her skin and made her face glow with a thousand watt smile.

When she let go of the blonde she felt the urge to push their bodies back flush against one another. _Okay, this is weird._

"I'll see you on Monday, don't be sad all weekend and do some fun things that would make me proud, okay?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Have fun at work."

"Thank you! Now I'm really _bouncing_." She took her bag on her way out and ignored the remark of Brittany about her not bouncing up and down at all. At the door she stepped into her sneakers and left.

**xoxox**

Paulie was an Italian gentleman. He had dark brown eyes and soft black hair, his skin was tanned and he scented like a field of sunflowers on a hot day in August. He always wore casual clothes, most of the times sunglasses even when it wasn't sunny at all.

An important thing to know about Paulie was that he was young, handsome, still single and very fond of Santana, so he wasn't really mad at her as she stumbled in at quarter after twelve.

"Lookie there, it's miss Santana Lopez entering the building." Antonio giggled as he saw the Latina entering rather _charming_.

She immediately directed her words to Paulie. "I'm really sorry for being late. I was sleeping at a friend's and forgot I had to work."

He grinned. "It's okay. You've never been late before."

She grabbed her apron from the hook and folded it before tying it up around her hips. She let the little booklet, pen and wallet slide in the front pockets.

"So, which tables do I need to manage?" She asked Antonio, a waiter she actually could count as one of her best friends. They had worked many days together, and what had started as a deep hate was now a deep, siblingsy love. It was grossly cliche.

"The back, 14 to 28." He grinned stupidly, his black curls bounced up and down as he nodded. "I need to work, and you'd better do too."

"Yeah whatever." She sighed and then smiled, heading towards one of her tables to check whether everything was alright or if she had to kick some ass.

**xoxox**

It was passed midnight when Santana took her first break. To make up for her being late she had worked non-stop for the complete afternoon and evening. Her legs were burning and her stomach started rumbling the moment she sat down. She had been able to pick a few bites of pizza every so often, but she could use a real and complete meal now.

"You silly, you shouldn't work so hard." Antonio said as he was putting away his apron and taking of his shirt.

Santana smiled and yelled at the guys in the kitchen to make a cheese pizza with extra pieces of chicken and some hot peppers, then she turned to Antonio. "Going to Katie?"

"Yeah. She's home alone so we're going to do something naughty."

"Oh, making me jealous, that's really low. Give her my best, I really miss her being around here obnoxious much." Santana ran a hand through her black silky hair and then waved Antonio goodbye. He left with a huge grin. Now it was only Santana that would be doing the tables, but it wouldn't be too busy at this time of the day.

She dug up her phone to check her texts. 'Brittany' her display said.

"Hey San! I miss you! :( It was SOOOO much fun when you were here. - B"

Santana grinned. _This girl is so adorable. She's the best friend I never had and I only know her for six days. Okay, why am I thinking that? It's just another girl. A girl that seems to be very nice to me and actually behaves a little like Antonio, but still... Why am I starting to like her this much? It normally takes so much time for me to like someone, to really be friends with someone._

"Santana, your pizza is ready!" Paulie said as he dropped a cardboard box on her lap. She pushed up the lid and felt the warmth and scent of the pizza in her face.

"Thank you. So er... Paulie?"

He looked at her with a big smile and lights in his eyes. "If you want to leave early, fine, but then I'll close this thing and take you to a bar."

"No! No, that wasn't what I wanted to ask, although your offer is really alluring. I wanted to ask if I could stay home next weekend. I promised my friend I would show her New York's best."

"My restaurant is going broke without you being the hottest waitress of New York in here, but I guess we could call Jeremy. Tell me about the friend." He sat down next to her and stole a piece of her pizza.

Santana chewed on a pepper as she started telling about Brittany and how they met the first two times – the two times the blonde had ran into her – and how she had been invited to a lunch with Tina and Mike and how Megan had told her to open up and how she had chat with the blonde at school, to finish her story with the sleepover and how awkward she feels about liking the fact that Brittany had slept next to her and that she texted her and missed her and liked to have her as a best friend.

"Well, miss Lopez, I think this girl really sees how awesome you are, I'd want to be a friend of you too if I weren't friends with you. You liking her is just normal too, she seems like a good girl. A bit dumb maybe, but fun." Paulie looked at her with a smile that said 'trust me, I know what I'm saying'. She couldn't resist the smile, she couldn't not trust him, so she did.

"Yeah, maybe. Normally I'm a bitch to people I just met, but something in me forbids me to do that with her."

"Maybe because she is too sweet to be harsh to. Your pizza is finished, so go work for me and make me proud."

"Won't disappoint you honey." She said, placed a peck on his cheek and ran out to go check the tables. No-one new had entered, so she walked over to the few people eating there, asking them if they were okay or needed something. Since she had no work at all and there were no delivery boys waiting inside she could talk to, she decided to answer Brittany's text.

"Hi BrittBritt, I miss you too. I really loved Step Up, next time it's my turn to show you my favorite movies. - S"

She had to bring the bill to two tables before she received another text.

"You called me BrittBritt, that's so adorable! And okay, what are your favorite movies anyway? Where are you now? - B"

Santana couldn't help but smile. If there was anyone being adorable, it was Brittany. Paulie sneaked up behind her and snatched her phone out of her hand.

"Go to work, now!" He tried to sound severe but failed miserably, but she listened to him anyway and walked over to a table that was ready to leave. She made a small talk with them before handing them their bill and received a tip of twenty dollar.

"Look, twenty... Hey, what are you doing with my phone?" Santana punched Paulie against his shoulder and tried to seize for her phone, but he held it out of her reach.

"I'm calling your friend." He said serious and then "Hey Brittany, this is Paulie, Santana's boss."

Santana couldn't hear what Brittany was saying but Paulie started laughing and winked towards her. "Yeah, she is awesome, I know. She is now at Paulie's Pizza Restaurant, you should totally stop by here tomorrow!"

Santana poked him in the stomach and grabbed her phone. "I'm sorry Brittany, that was my asshole of a boss."

"Aren't you getting in trouble for insulting him?" Brittany asked and Santana imagined the blonde frowning when saying that.

"No, he loves me, he wouldn't even fire me if I beat the crap out of costumers."

"Are you going to do that? 'Cause I won't come over if you do that!"

"I won't. I'm a sweet, innocent girl."

Paulie laughed out loud. "Sweet? Innocent? Really Lopez, in what world do you live?"

"I'm sorry Brittany but I have to stop calling, I need to beat the crap out of my boss instead. And that was just a joke, for your information. But I'm really going. Bye!" She turned off her phone and turned towards Paulie. "You are so dead!"

"You told your friend it was a joke. She sounds really sweet by the way."

"I guess I lied to her, 'cause I'm really going to make you live your worst nightmare."

"Oh, bring it on!"


	8. Insurance Policy

**Name: **Insurance Policy  
**Word count: **1911words  
**Author's Note: **I have a few things to say.  
_One_, in August I'll be rather busy with Camp NaNoWriMo. For those who are not familiar with it, it's a writing program. You get a month time to write a novel of 50,000 words. Camp NaNoWriMo is in summer, July or August, the normal NaNoWriMo is in November. I participate in both, but it's most likely that I succeed in August because I don't have school. Last year I joined the November one and failed miserably thanks to school.  
_Two_, I've decided the entire plot for this story, _but_ it'll take a long time to get there. It will also be necessary for me to take more time for my chapters to get everything right. I have the feeling that my earlier chapters are extremely rushed and I don't want that for the rest of this story.  
_Three_, after summer, I won't be updating that much anymore. School will start again in full force and I just can't be lazy like the past twelve years. It's serious business now. But I'll try my best and write as often as I can. That's not for now though, school only starts back September 26th.

Review so I know what you guys think of this story and so I know what you want to see in this. Thanks a lot to every single one of my readers, and especially those who take some time to review.  
Lots of love to all of you! 3

_Chapter Eight: Insurance Policy__**  
**_**Brittany's point of view**

She didn't pay a visit to Santana's work for multiple reasons.

One. Tina wanted to know everything that had happened when Santana had stayed over. The Asian girl was fascinated without boundaries by the Latina girl. Fact was that Santana _was _very fascinating. In return Brittany asked about every little detail of her weekend with Mike and Mercedes and decided she liked Mercedes a lot as she heard Tina talking about her.

Two. She received very weird text messages from Santana's phone but signed with names as Paulie, Antonio and Katie. Some of them were too embarrassing to even keep in her inbox, but others were kind of... sweet. Paulie told her about how sweet her voice sounded and about how he would love if she came over.

Three. She actually had a lot of homework to do and spent nearly four hours behind her desk. She wasn't really good at all the theory stuff and she easily got distracted, resulting in having to keep working for a long time. When she was finally finished, she got up and stretched her back. Her muscles were begging for some movement, for some... dancing.

So there you've got four. Dancing. She went dancing all evening at the dance studio.

**xoxox**

She was stretching and heading for her towel and bottle of water when she saw that someone had been watching her. A tall, brown-haired boy with a rather goofy grin.

"Hi?" Brittany asked questioningly. She had seen the boy once in a hallway but had never talked to him.

"I was passing by and saw light here, so decided to come and take a look. I've never seen anyone dance like that and I'm here for the third year already." Brittany beamed at the compliment. Many people told her she was amazing at dancing, but she never got tired of hearing that. Dancing was her passion and everyone saying those things made her actually believe more and more in herself. She never really had been proud of anything besides dancing, so it was the one thing she held onto very strong.

"I'm Finn by the way. Finn Hudson, I'm a music student. Signing and guitar." He came in further and grabbed her stuff from the floor to hand it to her. "And you are?"

"Brittany S. Pierce. Almost the same as Britney Spears, isn't that awesome?" Brittany took her towel and wiped away the sweat from her head. Then she took the bottle of water.

"Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand. Brittany answered the handshake-thing she never really understood. Why would you shake hands with people, that's really weird.

They looked into each other's eyes and Brittany realized something, which she said out loud immediately. "You are the guy Quinn was checking out!" He chuckled.

"Is she hot?"

"Totally. But I shouldn't have said that. Please don't tell Quinn I did, she will kill me and I don't want to die yet!"

"I won't tell anything if you can introduce me to her. If she's hot and checking me out I really need to get to know this girl."

"I could do that. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Finn!" She waved at him and left. With a huge smile she walked towards her room, it was good to help her friends.

**xoxox**

"Quinn, I have to bring you somewhere this afternoon. I'm not going to say where or why because I can't tell you that because it's a surprise. Okay?"

The shorter blonde arched an eyebrow but agreed with it. It was Brittany, it couldn't harm her. Right?

"Oh, I see Santana, wait a second!" The taller blonde saw the brunette making her way from the entrance of the school to her locker with a bitchy mask plastered on her face and a sharp elbow that poked everyone in her way. She reached her locker rather quick. Brittany walked over to her.

"Hi!" She beamed at the brunette. Santana turned around slowly, recognizing the girl before seeing her.

"Hey Brittany. Sorry about my friends, they like to bully me. But they actually seem to like you, otherwise they would send other things – bad things."

"Why? They are your friends, right? Why would they do that? That's not nice."

"I know, but that's how they are and I love them a lot. How was your Sunday?"

"Pretty okay. I met the guy that Quinn is crushing on. But before that I danced and made homework and talked to Tina. Yours?" She was reliving parts of her day while answering but got pulled into reality back again as she heard the tired and raw voice of the girl next to her.

"I woke up having the worst hangover in ages this morning, and I woke up at Paulie's place – out of all places on earth. But I guess I had fun yesterday after work." She shrugged and took some books out of her locker and then closed the door again.

"That's good. I guess. Waking up at Paulie's doesn't seem that bad to me, he sounds like a good guy."

"Oh, he is. But he likes me too much, so I think he got me drunk yesterday and then fucked me senseless." Santana said it as if it wasn't such a big deal. Brittany looked confused in the dark brown eyes of Santana.

"He... fucked you? Like... sex?"

"What else?" Santana snapped. She immediately regretted that, Brittany's face got all sad. "I'm sorry, I'm just grumpy because of the hangover. But yes, we have that sometimes. I really don't like talking about it, so can we please change subject?"

Brittany inhaled shakily. Seeing the flash of anger in those brown eyes had really scared her. "Sure. Eh, so… This weekend?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "I got two days off."

They started to walk back to where the others were and sat down, tuning in on the conversation that was been held. It was about some guy named Puck that everyone wanted to be friends with because he was Mister Popular around here.

Santana's eyes started to sparkle in a strange way, an emotion that Brittany had never seen in those eyes before.

"I heard he is having a party in a few weeks and everyone wants in." Tina said, she was toying with Mike's shoelaces.

Santana now smiled smugly. "I'm going to get us in. But you'll have to show me who this Puck-guy is."

"Did I hear my name?" A smirking guy walked up to them, a herd of guys trailing behind. "I'm Puck. And you are?" He looked down at Santana, Brittany could see his look soften – she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, though.

"Santana."

"Well, Santana… Walk with me."

She got up to her feet and patted the grass and dust from her pants. Puck held out his arm, Santana took it. Brittany giggled, it really resembled a bad movie, but she had to admit, it was a bit cute too.

They walked away and Tina and Quinn looked after them till they were out of sight. They sighed when they were nowhere to be seen anymore.

"How is it possible that Santana can have everything she wants?" Quinn grumbled. Tina nodded in agreement.

Brittany straightened her back as she coughed. "She doesn't have everything she wants."

"How would you know?" Mike asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. "You told me she never talks about herself."

"I just know…"

**xoxox**

"So…" Brittany played with her phone, her feet tucked up on her desk, a book open on her lap. She leaned back in her chair and pushed her phone back against her ear. "How are things going between Puck and you?"

It had been a few days since that first meeting between Santana and Puck and they frequently hung out together when Santana wasn't with Brittany or busy with school.

The girl at the other side of the line sighed. "_Good, I think. He wants to go on a date this weekend._"

Brittany's stomach clenched. Their weekend. New York. Just the two of them again. She didn't know why she felt so bad right now, Santana could do whatever she wanted and it wouldn't be the first one of her friends to reschedule something they had planned. But with Santana, it hurt. A _lot_.

"_Britt? Did you hear what I just said?_"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?"

Santana's delicious laugh sounded through the phone. "_I said I can't this weekend. I mean, you're still coming over, right?_"

And then, the painful feeling disappeared, and it was as if her entire body got filled with hot pads of cotton. Not too hot, _pleasant_. Comfortable. And soft. A goofy grin spread on her face. "Of course I'm still coming."

"_Good, because I've been busy getting everything prepared. We're going to see the city in a very special way._"

Brittany couldn't help but feel special at that. Santana had done it especially for her after all. "Can't wait." And it was true. She had to wait _one_ day, one little Friday, and then she would go to Santana. An entire weekend, three days and two nights. She didn't know how she could not be more than thrilled.

"_Fantastic. I need to go now, homework needs to be done._"

"See you tomorrow."

"_Exactly. Bye!_"

She put away her phone and glanced down at the book. A soft cough at her right made her look up. Tina was looking expectantly at her, one eyebrow arched, a smug smile beginning to form.

"What?" Brittany shrugged, trying to act as if she wasn't conflicted but happy right now.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She snorted but grinned nonetheless. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. What did she say about Puck to make you so happy?"

"It wasn't about Puck that made me happy." she said gloomily. She then noticed her own mistake, and before Tina could go on about that, said: "It was what she said about this weekend. She's been planning it."

"Ah, puppy love." Tina said dreamily and started to walk back to the door, her phone beeping in her hand.

Brittany frowned. "Love? We aren't in love. We are best friends."

"Keep on telling yourself that." The Asian girl waved and left the room, the door banged behind her.

And it was as if everything in her head was erased, except that one thought. Love.

**xoxox**

Friday, Brittany could only be called one thing: a zombie. She had been occupied all night by thoughts that kept her awake.

Mike talked to her, but she only could follow half. Tina only teased her with it. Santana wasn't at her side for almost all day. The blonde saw her in the hallways though, walking and talking and laughing with Puck and his friends.

Brittany was happy for them, she truly was, but something felt… off.

She was stuffing her books away and grabbed the bag that had been in her locker all day. She pulled the strap over her head and smiled, pushing the locker closed.

"Hey bee." She turned around and was met with a beaming grin and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Ready to go?" She offered her arm, much like Puck had done earlier that week, and Brittany gladly accepted.

"So what's on the program for this evening?"

"Oh, you'll see, mylady. I think you'll like it."


End file.
